


04.14 "The Seam"

by Estel, scifichicx



Series: The Magicians Alternate Season 5 [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Brakebills (The Magicians), Canon Rewrite, Episode: s04e13 No Better To Be Safe Than Sorry, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Singing, Suicide, The Library of the Neitherlands (The Magicians), The Magicians Season 4 Ending Fix-It, Underworld, Wakes & Funerals, episode rewrite, episode rewrite: s04e013 the seam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel/pseuds/Estel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifichicx/pseuds/scifichicx
Summary: [Alternate Season Five: Prelude] Julia gets an envelope; Quentin reflects on his actions.(Part 2 of 2 of a revision of 04.13 "The Seam") About: A revision of the episode originally written by Sera Gamble and John McNamara. This includes large sections of the original episode but also includes large revisions and additional scenes.





	04.14 "The Seam"

**Author's Note:**

> **A note about mental health, character death, and the enduring healing of _The Magicians_ fandom:**  
> This project was created from a moment of communal grief. The intent behind the revisions to this story was to create an avenue to a more complete journey towards healing in our upcoming Alternate Season 5. This is not intended to be the end of this journey for any of the central characters of the story. We will be pursuing Quentin Coldwater’s story in our next season, but this is only the beginning of that journey for him. Our whole intent with this rewrite of 04x13 “The Seam” was to change as little as possible in an attempt to integrate our story with the existing episode. The only changes we made were ones that we felt were necessary either to be more in line with our vision of the show as it has existed or to make it more in line with our vision for our future season. That being said, we felt it was **very important to warn you that Quentin still dies in this version of the story**. In fact, the scene with The Seam has only been slightly altered. Everything that follows it has been altered or outright changed. The hope is that the similarities between this revised version and the original will soothe some of the wounds instead of outright ignoring the issues. If you do have any mental health concerns or issues with this revision, please contact us. We want your feedback. We’re listening. This project is for the community. If we are doing a disservice, we want to know. We are open to you.
> 
>  
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS: major character death, suicide (discussed at length), self-harm (mention).**
> 
>  
> 
> This is part two of our revision of 04.13 . [Part 1 can be found here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817663) 
> 
> **A note on music:** [This song is listed in the text of the script](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYgfAq6ttYc). We recommend listening to it with the relevant scene.
> 
> **About the Alternate Season Five:** This (and it's [ first part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817663)) will be used as the Season 4 finale in the upcoming Alternate Season Five project, which is currently being written. We will be writing a full 13 episode Season Five, coming soon.
> 
> **About format:** This Works Skin was used to retain the format of a traditional screenplay (as close as we could get it). If it is not appearing correctly in your browser, please select 'Hide Creator's Style' at the top of this page. This is especially important for mobile browsers. If you have any further issues, please let us know in the comments.
> 
> _**Disclaimer:** This screenplay was written out of love for the characters and stories of _The Magicians _. The authors of this text gain no profit from its creation and relinquish any and all ownership of any original characters, stories, ideas, or content to Lev Grossman and McNamara Moving Company/Man Sewing Dinosaur/Groundswell Productions/Universal (Syfy). Any resemblance to any future content in_ The Magicians _is purely circumstantial._

FORWARD – PREVIOUSLY ON…

OVER BLACK:

_QUENTIN (V.O.)_

_Previously on the Magicians…_

MONTAGE - VARIOUS LOCATIONS

A) INT. BRAKEBILLS SOUTH MAIN HALL - DAY - 04.11 “The 4-1-1” - QUENTIN and ALICE sit at the long table in the messy, abandoned lecture hall after having used the ‘timeshare’ spell to send Quentin’s consciousness back to their time as First Year students here.

ALICE

Mayakovsky told you what your discipline is?

B) INT. THE REFUGE - NIGHT - 02.04 “The Flying Forest” - QUENTIN easily repairs the shattered glass on Alice’s watch necklace.

_QUENTIN (V.O. CONTINUOUS)_

_Repair of small objects._

C) INT. COLDWATER HOUSE - DAY - 01.05 “Mendings, Major and Minor” - The many shattered parts of Ted Coldwater’s Nieuport 28 Model swirl in the air before reassembling themselves as QUENTIN concentrates on showing his dad the skills he’s learned as a magician.

D) INT. BRAKEBILLS SOUTH MAIN HALL - DAY - 04.11 “The 4-1-1” - QUENTIN uses the same Minor Mending spell to put a shattered Brakebills South mug back together as ALICE watches.

_ALICE (V.O. CONTINUOUS)_

_You did always excel at minor mendings._

E) INT. PHYSICAL COTTAGE - DAY - 04.13 “No Better To Be Safe Than Sorry” - ALICE and QUENTIN sit on the stairs talking.

ALICE

And I’ve been thinking about what works best and I think, no I know, we’re best when we’re a team. Ok when me and you - together.

QUENTIN

If nothing else I like the sound of it.

F) INT. THE LIBRARY HOLDING CORRIDOR - TIMELESS - 04.13 “No Better To Be Safe Than Sorry” - PENNY 23 swings and lands the Ice Axe in the SISTER MONSTER’s back. He pulls it out and it goes into the demon bottle. We see Quentin and Alice cast the Incorporate Bond to seal her in.

G) INT. BRAKEBILLS HOSPITAL - DAY - 04.13 “No Better To Be Safe Than Sorry” - JULIA lays in bed in agony as PENNY and PROFESSOR LIPSON look on. THE BINDER stretches, ready to transform Julia one way or the other.

_PENNY (V.O.)_

I came here to find out what you want to do. This is it. You have to choose: Goddess or Human.

H) INT. NEAR EMPTY DREAMSCAPE APARTMENT - TIMELESS - 04.13 “No Better To Be Safe Than Sorry” - LITTLE GIRL JULIA lays on the ground talking to PENNY 23. GODDESS JULIA meditates in front of the dark windows.

LITTLE GIRL JULIA

When I was like her I forgot everyone so fast. I drowned.

I) INT. BRAKEBILLS LIBRARY - DAY - 04.13 “No Better To Be Safe Than Sorry” - JULIA sits in a chair, despairing as PENNY 23 tries to explain what happened to her.

PENNY 23

You’re the one who saved yourself.

J) INT. THE SECRET SEA SHORE - DAY - 04.13 “No Better To Be Safe Than Sorry” - EVERETT enters the stone beach of the Secret Sea. He walks towards the water’s edge. This is the moment he’s been waiting thousands of years for.

K) INT. NEW YORK HEDGE BLACK MARKET - DAY - 04.13 “No Better To Be Safe Than Sorry” - A loud thud interrupts the hedges’ preparations for their fortified Safe House. A section of the barricade has fallen inward. It was no accident. As the dust settles, the silhouette of EVERETT appears. He’s vibrating with power. The freshly cast wards ripple and break away. He raises a hand and one of the workers goes flying, the body crumpling against the far wall. He slams KADY into the ground, nearly killing her.

_KADY (PRE-LAP)_

_Everett drank the reservoir._

L) INT. PHYSICAL COTTAGE - DAY - 04.13 “No Better To Be Safe Than Sorry” - KADY has burst into a planning meeting with ALICE, JULIA, MARGO and PENNY 23.

ALICE

We know.

KADY

(annoyed by Alice)

Well, now he’s attacking Hedges in broad daylight.

M) INT. THE LIBRARY CONFERENCE ROOM - TIMELESS - 04.13 “No Better To Be Safe Than Sorry” - The whole room is covered in atlases, maps, and books. They’re turning their pages seemingly on their own and locator spells are working actively on all the maps, searching for any sign of The Monster. EVERETT is scouring all of time and space to find what he wants.

_KADY (V.O. CONTINUOUS)_

_He’s hunting the Monster. He’s out of control._

N) INT. PHYSICAL COTTAGE - DAY - 04.13 “No Better To Be Safe Than Sorry” - THE MONSTER is alone in the Cottage for a moment before DEAN FOGG enters.

THE MONSTER

I don’t like, you, do I?

FOGG

I have no idea. But I can assure you, you will hate me.

Not sparing a moment, Fogg casts a spell that transports the Monster to –

O) EXT. FOREST – CONTINUOUS - 04.13 “No Better To Be Safe Than Sorry” - THE MONSTER falls to the ground coughing. The spell worked, and the annoying human had banished him to some unfamiliar place leaving him disoriented and alone.

_JULIA (V.O.)_

_We know where The Monster is, but if that wears off, Everett will, too._

END MONTAGE.

  


EXT. FOREST – DAY

THE MONSTER lays disoriented on the ground, still under the influence of Fogg’s spell.

THE MONSTER

There’s something I want you to know, Sister. This world? It’s not just the bad things or the ones who wronged us. There’s- There’s such beauty in everything. Even the quiet. Especially the quiet.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in. He’s the only one of his kind and the loneliness is mixing with the nausea to make a toxic cocktail.

THE MONSTER (cont’d)

You said we could punish our parents. I don’t remember them, Sister. I do remember the humans. Quentin promised to help me. He promised to take care of me. He _lied_. He only ever wanted his Eliot back. What is it that makes this body so special to him that he would lie? He lied and lied and lied.

He works himself up into a tantrum for a moment before he has to settle himself back down and let the dizziness pass. As the Monster deliriously tosses around, we see the expanse of the forest around him. A significant distance away, we see PENNY, QUENTIN, MARGO, and ALICE travel in unnoticed. They’re equipped with both Ice Axes, a demon bottle to hold him, and a very ambitious plan. Alice quickly casts a small surveillance spell that reveals all life around them. The spell turns the space between her fingers into a magical infrared scanner, making it easy for them to find The Monster. They all exchange looks, knowing full well that this could be the end of their fight with the Monster.

THE MONSTER (cont’d)

I just want to play. Maybe when Quentin finds me we’ll play a game with knives and blood and killing Eliots. And humans. But not Quentins. With no Sisters and no Quentins, there will be no one to play with me.

Quentin’s ears perk up as the Monster says his name over and over and he tries not to listen, but he’s visibly shaken by how ready the Monster is to kill Eliot and the idea of going back to being trapped by the Monster’s side. Alice sees this and gives him a comforting nudge. Margo has also heard all this.

MARGO

(whispered)

No more dicking around. We do this - now.

  


TITLES.

  


INT. KADY’S PENTHOUSE - DAY

The room is bustling with HEDGE WITCH REFUGEES, still regrouping from Everett’s attack. PETE is helping manage triage when KADY comes rushing in. The room falls silent, expecting some sort of news from her trip away right after the massive attack. Pete rushes over to her immediately.

PETE

I see your friends pulled through, as usual.

KADY

Not now, Pete. We’re all working together on this one. We want Everett, we have to get The Monster.

PETE

Okay, I thought that was still tricky with the whole possessed by a god thing.

KADY

How much do you know about Incorporate Bonds?

PETE

Not much. I know they’ve been used a few times to create bridge trolls, but all of that is old wives’ tales.

KADY

We’ve got one, but we need everyone - and I mean _everyone_ on board. Large-scale cooperative magic.

Pete absorbs this as he looks around them.

PETE

How are we going to pull anything large-scale off at this point?

KADY

We pull in every favor. What’s the point of having all of this-

(she motions to the Penthouse around them)

\- if it doesn’t help? Doing this is how we’re going to get a seat at the table and win this thing. I promise they’ll hear us after this.

  


EXT. FOREST - DAY - CONTINUED FROM PREVIOUS...

QUENTIN, MARGO and PENNY approach the clearing where the Monster is sitting. Margo removes her eye and rolls it across the ground to get a better look at the situation. She sees the Monster sitting alone. Ready to end this, Margo hands the bottle to Penny and their plan is off and running.

Quentin and Penny charge in with one of the Ice Axes straight for the Monster.

QUENTIN

Hey!

The Monster, now completely furious with the Questers, immediately moves to attack, but Penny travels the two of them away before the Monster can attack. 

ALICE is behind the space Penny and Quentin just vacated, already beginning the tut for the Rhinemann Ultra. She knows it won’t actually cast, but it clearly both amuses and distracts the Monster.

While he’s turned around –

MARGO

Hey, motherfucker!

Margo has easily slipped behind him unnoticed and swings the axe that lands directly in his gut. The plan having worked, Penny returns with Quentin just in time to see the Monster fall to the ground bleeding.

The monster looks at Quentin and vainly reaches out to him. 

THE MONSTER

Quentin. Why? 

Quentin looks his torturer in the eye and opens the bottle. The Monster is finally drawn out of Eliot’s body. Once the Monster is in the bottle, Quentin slams the cork into it. Finally.

MARGO

Eliot? Eliot?

She leans over ELIOT’s bleeding body.

MARGO

Eliot, stay with me.

He’s nonresponsive and the wound is bleeding very badly. She’s using the very little first aid she knows but, this is a deep wound in the gut. She didn’t come this fucking far just to lose him now.

BLACKOUT.

  


INT. HAPPY PLACE COTTAGE - NIGHT

Eliot sits on the stairs near the door. Suddenly the lights go out and the place lurches like a massive earthquake slapped it. Eliot scrambles to his feet, looking around at the crashing decor and trembling walls. 

ELIOT

Go time.

He sprints to the door, arm outstretched for the handle.

  


EXT. FOREST - DAY - CONTINUOUS

Meanwhile, Penny has pulled out his phone and is sending a text message – it’s time to cast one of the largest cooperative spells in history.

  


INT. KADY’S PENTHOUSE - DAY – MOMENTS LATER

KADY checks her phone when a text message comes through from Penny. It’s time.

  


INT. CASTLE WHITESPIRE - DAY – MOMENTS LATER

FEN and JOSH wait anxiously for news when a bunny drops in.

BUNNY

Now.

  


EXT. FOREST – MOMENTS LATER

PENNY drops the phone and he, QUENTIN, and ALICE begin to cast the Incorporate Bond while MARGO still struggles to keep ELIOT with them.

MARGO

Eliot!

  


INT. KADY’S PENTHOUSE - DAY – SIMULTANEOUSLY

KADY and PETE, having gotten the message, turn to face a room of Hedge Witches who are ready to join in the cooperative spell. Kady starts casting and the room follows as Pete looks on, unable to cast with his Reed’s Mark.

  


EXT. PARK - DAY – SIMULTANEOUSLY

ZELDA sits on a park bench overlooking a lake, joining in the cooperative spell.

  


EXT. INDIA – NIGHT – SIMULTANEOUSLY

A group of hedges stand together casting the Incorporate Bond.

  


INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM - DAY - SIMULTANEOUSLY

MARINA and a dark-haired woman sit on a sofa dressed for a comfortable day. A streaming service menu is seen on their TV screen that’s been left unattended. They’re facing each other with a phone set aside as they cast the Incorporate Bond.

  


EXT. CITY IN EAST ASIA – NIGHT – SIMULTANEOUSLY

Another group of hedges stand together casting the Incorporate Bond.

  


INT. DEAN FOGG’S OFFICE - DAY – SIMULTANEOUSLY

DEAN FOGG checks the magic levels in the room, which are extremely low. Despite that, he joins PROFESSOR LI to cast the Bond.

  


INT. TRENTON SAFE HOUSE - DAY - SIMULTANEOUSLY

Now slowly becoming a makeshift refuge for Hedge Witches, the Trenton Safe House is filled with people casting the Incorporate Bond. Among them is HARRIET.

  


INT. BRAKEBILLS OFFICE - DAY – SIMULTANEOUSLY

PROFESSOR LIPSON and other professors and staff cast the Incorporate Bond, but all of the monitors are reading that the ambient Magic is very low.

  


INT. PHYSICAL COTTAGE - DAY - SIMULTANEOUSLY

Students, gathered in the living room of the cottage, all join in the Cooperative Incorporate Bond, including TODD.

  


INT. CASTLE WHITESPIRE - DAY – SIMULTANEOUSLY

FEN, now holding the bunny that brought the message, watches as JOSH casts the Bond.

  


EXT. FOREST - DAY – SIMULTANEOUSLY

QUENTIN and PENNY concentrate on casting as the Bond seals the bottle. The Monster is contained, but ELIOT is not out of the woods yet.

MARGO

Eliot, if there’s a tunnel with grandma tell her to piss off and come back to me. You selfish fuck get back here. Eliot? Eliot, please! ELIOT!

Finally, weakly, Eliot stirs.

ELIOT

Well when you put it so sweetly, Bambi.

He smiles at her.

With the bottle sealed for the time being and the global effort to keep it sealed working, Quentin breaks away and moves to Eliot’s side.

QUENTIN

Hey.

ELIOT

(smiling, despite being in agony)

Hey.

Automatically, Quentin reaches out and touches Eliot's cheek.

QUENTIN

We’ve got shit to finish. You have to stay with us, okay?

ELIOT

I don’t have anywhere else to be.

Eliot starts to dip in and out of consciousness.

_MARGO (PRE-LAP)_

_Do something, please!_

  


INT. BRAKEBILLS HOSPITAL HALLWAY – DAY

ELIOT is wheeled down the hallway on a gurney. He’s coming in and out of consciousness.

LIPSON

They need all the ambient for those bottles.

As the ORDERLY pushes the gurney down the hallway, chased by MARGO, they pass staff and patients all casting the Incorporate Bond.

MARGO

What’s the point of being a magician if you can’t use it!

LIPSON

Before I was a magician, I was a trauma surgeon. I’m perfectly capable of saving him the old fashioned way. If you need to cry, go outside.

  


INT. BRAKEBILLS HOSPITAL - DAY

QUENTIN comes running down the hallway to find MARGO, who is sitting on a bench looking completely lost. The whole place is still filled with people doing the Incorporate Bond, driving home the urgency of the situation. It takes a moment for Margo to register Q’s presence.

MARGO

He’s still in surgery.

Her voice is haunted and he can feel the guilt radiating off of her. He shrugs off the weight of their quest for just a moment to sit next to her. He takes her hand in his and holds it tight.

QUENTIN

You didn’t- I mean, this isn’t-

MARGO

Look, I know what you’re going to say. It doesn’t make it go away, Q. It’s my job to keep him together. He’d fucking better come out of this because I’m not ready to do any of this without him.

QUENTIN

Yeah, I know.

They both sit together for a moment, staring at the door into surgery. Someone clapping their hands together for the Incorporate Bond snaps Q out of it and the pressure to eliminate the Monster returns in full force. As much as his heart longs to stay and wait with her, he knows he has to get rid of the Monster before anything more happens.

QUENTIN

I have to finish this. Penny and Alice are probably almost ready.

MARGO

Get rid of that bastard, once and for all.

Quentin nods before getting up. His heart aches that Eliot still isn’t out of the woods, but Everett could be coming at any second to try and consume the Monster and possibly destroy them all. His eyes are locked onto the surgery door before he hurries away.

  


INT. BRAKEBILLS LAB – DAY

PENNY draws the sigil in his blood on a mirror to enter the Mirror Dimension. ALICE and QUENTIN enter with the Monsters in the bottles. The Bond is struggling to stay on, but it’s working.

PENNY

They holding?

ALICE

Yeah, for now, but we have to hurry.

Quentin doesn’t even give pause and goes straight into the mirror. Alice and Penny follow.

BLACKOUT.

  


INT. MIRROR DIMENSION ENTRANCE - TIMELESS

ALICE and QUENTIN watch PENNY arrive in the Mirror Realm. They’re anxious to get this over with and be rid of these two Monsters for good.

Penny takes a little more blood from the wound on his arm and redraws the sigil on this side of the mirror.

PENNY

Okay. Home is right through here. We do this. We move. Quick.

ALICE

Okay, remember: no traveling and no magic. It goes bad fast here.

Once Penny is done they move.

  


INT. MIRROR DIMENSION HALLWAY - TIMELESS

The three Questers approach a nondescript but somehow ominous door. ALICE hesitates.

QUENTIN

Alice?

ALICE

Just give me a sec.

PENNY

We’ll listen to your gut next time.

Penny cuts past both of them and pushes open the door. Quentin follows shortly thereafter but Alice, still very uncomfortable for a reason she doesn’t fully grasp, takes a moment longer.

  


INT. MIRROR DIMENSION LAB - DAY

Inside is a wrong version of the Brakebills Lab they just left behind in the real world. The windows are blackened with snow or ash falling outside of them. At the center is the table often used for exercises or to turn in homework, but it has a telescope set up on it, aimed directly ahead at the head of the room where a monolithic shape looms, covered by a white drape. The whole space is foreboding.

QUENTIN and ALICE hold the bottles close as they examine the room.

QUENTIN

It’s the lab. Why?

PENNY

Who cares?

Penny approaches the large shape. He grips the drape but hesitates. Quentin joins him, but they both hold a moment.

PENNY

Careful.

They both take a moment before pulling down the white fabric to reveal The Seam. It’s a massive old framed mirror with scrolling sigils down its sides, but it isn’t actually a mirror. Inside it swirls an impossible, nebulous rupture. They take in the sight with wonder and horror. It is a place unlike any other.

QUENTIN

That’s it.

ALICE

The Seam.

Alice, much further back, is frozen in place for a moment.

ALICE

Okay, let’s do this.

Quentin grabs his bottle, the Sister Monster, by its strap. Though none of them are truly able to comprehend what might happen once he tosses this into there, he’s ready. With a quick sling, he tosses the bottle into the Seam. Its absorbed by the ‘mirror’ an drifts into the darkness inside.

The Sister is gone.

QUENTIN

Okay. Let me-

He mutters respectfully as he takes the Monster’s bottle from Alice. It’s time to be done with this. Before he can toss the bottle in, EVERETT appears.

QUENTIN

Everett.

The Head of the Library steps forward. He’s crackling with the power he consumed by drinking The Secret Sea.

EVERETT

Quentin, that’s mine. Hand it over please.

Just as Everett makes a move towards Quentin, raising his hand to cast, Quentin mirrors him. Alice, the only one who has truly experienced the chaos of the Mirror Dimension, steps in.

ALICE

No, you can’t cast in here!

EVERETT

I know. Mutually assured destruction.

Quentin and Everett are locked in a standoff.

EVERETT

Which is why you’ll give it to me.

Quentin won’t let that Monster go anywhere except into The Seam. He turns, ready to heave it into the abyss, but Everett throws a small device from the table at the mirror frame, cracking the sigils around the mirror as well as the mirror itself and sealing The Seam.

EVERETT

You tried. You did.

Quentin moves fast to put himself between Everett and the bottle.

EVERETT

I’m impressed, but that Bond won’t hold. Give it to me before the Monster gets out and everything goes far more shit-shaped.

ALICE

Quentin, I think you need to –

Quentin isn’t wavering. Alice and Penny start to move towards the door. This is about to go exponentially badly and they can all tell.

EVERETT

Your friend Eliot is safe. I’ll let you go. Just let me handle this.

QUENTIN

No one is safe until this thing is gone. He gets out, he won’t stop until everyone you and I both care about is dead.

In his hand, he can feel the wards on the bottle rippling and sparking. They’re hanging in there, but just barely. If this lasts too much longer the bottle won’t hold.

EVERETT

I know. I’m going to take care of it. I’m going to _eat_ him. Then, you won’t have to worry, Quentin.

QUENTIN

You can’t guarantee that. This is the _only_ way. You still don’t know everything he’s capable of and I can’t take that risk so that you can become a god.

Quentin is no longer hearing anyone else’s logic. He has to get rid of the Monster. The wheels in his head are spinning and it suddenly becomes clear what has to happen.

EVERETT

You’ve met gods, but I won’t be like them. I’ve studied gods so I can do better- be better. Trust me.

Quentin smiles. The universe is funny like this. Finally, a use for his discipline. Alice sees this resolve wash over him.

QUENTIN

Okay. Okay, I get it. Okay.

He’s stalling. Penny sees what’s happening, too.

EVERETT

You always were smarter than the books gave you credit for. It’ll be okay, Q. In fact, you’ll go down as a hero. I’ll make sure of it.

Alice silently begs him not to do it. All three of the Questers see what’s about to happen, but Quentin isn’t going to back down.

QUENTIN

(to Penny)

Take her. Do it. Now.

Penny grabs Alice before she can rush in to stop him. Behind his back, Quentin casts a Minor Mending on The Seam. As the magic travels over the cracks mending the shattered surface, Penny starts to drag Alice out of the room.

ALICE

No! No! NO!

EVERETT

What did you do?!

QUENTIN

Just a Minor Mending.

Quentin turns to throw the Monster into the re-opening Seam.

EVERETT

Give it to me!

Everett is too slow and Quentin’s throw sends the bottle containing the Monster into The Seam to join his sister just as the Mending finishes. When the cracks seal, the spell bounces from the framed mirror and out into the room. It is both beautiful to behold and terrifying – like a destructive force of nature, just as Alice had described. It doesn’t slow as it bounces and refracts all over the room.

Everett, who couldn’t tear himself away from watching the bottle disappear into the abyss, is pelted by the sparks, which turn his body to dust first. Shocked, Quentin stalls for just an instant, looking back as Everett explodes into a cloud.

Penny struggles to drag Alice out of the room. He sees what’s about to happen here and doesn’t want Alice to die trying to stop what feels inevitable at this point. Alice can’t look away from Quentin as he turns around to run for the door one last time. The sparking magic reflects in her glasses as she struggles against Penny.

But it’s too late. Quentin’s eyes go wide as he feels the magic hit him. It shoots through him the same way it did Everett. Facing his friends as they barely outrun the blast, Quentin turns to dust. Alice reaches for him and the magic catches her middle through pinky finger of her hand, blasting the tips.

Just before the wave hits them, Penny drags Alice through the doorway.

  


INT. DEAN FOGG’S OFFICE – DAY

DEAN FOGG feels the Bond release and they stop casting. It’s over.

  


INT. CASTLE WHITESPIRE – DAY

JOSH, too, feels it. It’s relieving to know that it’s done. Or at least hopefully it’s done. FEN waits anxiously with him for news.

  


INT. KADY’S PENTHOUSE – DAY

PETE watches as KADY, too, feels the spell release. They did it. The two of them fist bump and smile in their victory. All of the Hedges seem to share the same sentiment. They hug and celebrate.

  


INT. KADY’S PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM – DAY

The mirror, which previously helped the Questers free Harriett, ripples and suddenly leaks.

  


INT. STEPHANIE QUINN’S HOUSE BATHROOM - DAY

STEPHANIE QUINN stands in front of a mirror, staring at herself vainly when the surface ripples and magic spills out.

  


INT. LITTLE GIRL’S BEDROOM - DAY

A LITTLE GIRL sits in front of her mirror, cross legged on the floor. She’s been crying. She looks down at her hands where tears are falling and she sees suddenly the mirror ripple and magic spill out.

  


INT. BRAKEBILLS LAB – DAY

ALICE and PENNY come crashing out of the mirror. Behind them, it too leaks. Liquid pours out onto the ground as Alice cries out in anguish. Her fingertips look horribly burned. Penny tries to comfort her, but there’s little he can do.

Quentin is gone.

BLACKOUT.

  


EXT. NEW YORK STREET VIEW OF KADY’S PENTHOUSE - DAY

The street is busy and seemingly normal. Cars drive by and pedestrians pass. The rest of the world has no concept of what just occurred.

_Pre-lap: Cheering and celebration can be heard._

  


INT. KADY’S PENTHOUSE - DAY

The HEDGE WITCHES that were gathered to cast the Incorporate Bond continue to celebrate. PETE breaks away from hugging a young woman before crossing the room to KADY, who is talking to a larger man and smiling. She excuses herself for a moment when her phone buzzes. She’s checking it as Pete finally reaches her again.

PETE

Congratulations.

KADY

Queens, Trenton, and both the Philly safe houses are saying they felt it, too.

She’s practically radiating with pride in this community.

PETE

Yeah, my phone won’t stop buzzing.

They’re both grinning from ear-to-ear. Kady checks for a message from ‘23’, but there’s nothing. Last thing sent was: COME GET ME WHEN YOU’RE BACK? (15 minutes ago)

  


INT. UNDERWORLD LIBRARY BRANCH HALLWAY - TIMELESS

Continued from 04.07 “The Side Effect”.

PENNY 40 walks down the hallway towards the elevator, headed to his new position in Secrets Taken to the Grave. Ahead of him, before he can press the button, the elevator dings and the door opens.

PENNY

Hey. Been a while. Welcome to the Underworld.

Inside the elevator is QUENTIN. In that moment, he realizes that he’s actually dead.

QUENTIN

Holy shit. Really?

  


INT. UNDERWORLD LIBRARY BRANCH STACKS - TIMELESS

The door labeled SECRETS TAKEN TO THE GRAVE - seen last season - sits closed as Quentin’s session begins.

  


INT. SECRETS TAKEN TO THE GRAVE - TIMELESS

PENNY hands QUENTIN a mug of something warm. His new office is still tidy like his last one, but it has softer touches. The floor has a thick, plush carpet and there’s two comfortable looking chairs with a coffee table between them. There’s a box of tissues at the ready. It resembles a very clean therapist’s office.

QUENTIN

What’s this?

PENNY

Hot chocolate.

QUENTIN

I’m dead, but there’s still hot chocolate. That’s a good sign.

Penny sits with him, drinking his cup of hot chocolate. Quentin is still struggling to get his mind back in order.

QUENTIN

What did I do? 

PENNY

That’s what we’re here to figure out.

QUENTIN

I don’t know, it happened so fast. This is the part where I can’t lie, right? Where my whole life is-

PENNY

Revealed, yeah. But it only means anything if you find it yourself.

QUENTIN

Okay. Um… Most of my life I’ve been in and out of hospitals and, ya know, just suicidal thoughts and notes and – a lot of notes. And attempts and – and meds and therapy and then – then I found Brakebills, and all of that went away. I- I thought but –

PENNY

But?

QUENTIN

I don’t know. I-I thought I was something close to happy. Maybe. Then all this shit kept piling up. The Beast, then Fillory, and the Library and-and then The Monster. Shit. Did I just-

(he pauses in a moment of horror)

There were things I wanted to do. Why did I do that? Did I do something brave or did I just lose the same fight I’ve been having my whole fucking life?

PENNY

Ok. I can see we’re going to need the deluxe package- which, that’s ok. No surprise. Let’s go.

  


INT. PHYSICAL COTTAGE - NIGHT

PENNY 40 and QUENTIN enter the Cottage through the doorway to the kitchen, ghost-of-Christmas-future style. DEAN FOGG is just inside the front door talking to JULIA, who is visibly distraught. They’re both dressed in black. In fact, everyone is dressed in black. PENNY 23 isn’t far from her at the bar, watching to make sure he doesn’t need to resume his post directly at her side. Fogg is holding a large envelope displaying the Brakebills crest.

FOGG

I drafted it, but, well, the standard Brakebills next of kin letter doesn’t seem sufficient.

JULIA

(softly)

Its ok. I’ll, um, I’ll do it.

FOGG

Of all the times we’ve had this conversation, I hate this time the most. Here.

(he hands her the envelope)

I had hoped that I would give this to him at least once, but it would seem I’ve missed my last chance.

Fogg takes a long, sad breath. He looks around the Cottage. Just beyond the bar in the living room sit ALICE, JOSH, and KADY. There’s partial and finished glasses of liquor everywhere. Alice is curled into the corner of the sofa, holding a mug, her fingers wrapped, but staring thousands of miles away. Kady sits quietly, sipping whiskey. Josh takes a long, sad drag on a bong, staring at the abandoned empty plates that had come back with them from the Realm of the Old Gods.

Julia opens the envelope that has DO NOT FOLD in bold across the front. From it, she pulls out a Brakebills diploma for a Masters of Magical Arts for Quentin. She exhales shakily.

FOGG (cont’d)

When you’re ready. It will, of course, read differently outside of the wards. Masters in Psychology, I believe.

Reverently, she slips the diploma back into the envelope and hugs it close. Penny 23 sees his cue to step closer just as she closes her eyes and fresh tears fall. 

Quentin watches this in utter shock. He moves to go to her, but Penny 40 holds him by the shoulder.

PENNY 40

Sorry, it doesn’t work like that.

QUENTIN

Why the hell not?

PENNY 40

We’re not here to intervene. We’re here for this-

He motions to the living room as Julia and Penny 23 rejoin the others. They sit together and she clutches the envelope close even as her thoughts travel deep into her despair. Fogg quietly steps out, leaving only the students who have matured into a mix of rebels, royals, and nomads. Kady finishes her glass and sets it down with an audible thud, breaking the silence. It startles Alice back to reality for a moment.

ALICE

I- I don’t know what to say.

KADY

No one ever does.

The room falls silent. Quentin watches this for a moment before turning to Penny 40, again.

QUENTIN

This is fucked up! What good is this supposed to do?

PENNY 40

Just hold on for like… two seconds. For a dead guy you’re sure in a fucking hurry.

As they’re talking, slow and methodical footsteps begin to come down the stairs. Everyone looks up. From upstairs, MARGO leads ELIOT carefully. Dressed uncharacteristically in black, Eliot leans heavily on a cane as he makes his way slowly down the stairs.

QUENTIN

Eliot!

Not reacting, but possibly feeling the explosion of emotions from the observing spirit, Eliot looks up at the room filled with their friends, but somehow it feels empty. He leans on Margo, who pets his hand gently. She leads him to the sofa just on the opposite side of the shelves from the bar where they’ve wasted countless afternoons. He very carefully lowers himself down.

Everyone sits awkwardly, trying to figure out how to begin when Josh clears his throat and sits forward.

JOSH

(solemnly)

We’re going to have to start eventually. Quentin and I-

(he looks or the right thing to say)

we - well, we did a lot of stupid shit, but without him I wouldn’t be here. When I was about to get eaten by a demon, he gave me a song, so-

Josh casts a quick karaoke spell and the piano at the base of the stairs begins to play “Time After Time” by Cyndi Lauper.

Quentin watches this and hears the song. All of his frustration with being kept from them melts away and he’s taken by welling tears as he watches his friends say goodbye to him.

As if awoken by the song, Alice uncurls and runs her fingers gently over the mug.

ALICE

(taken by the spell, still crying)

_LYING IN MY BED I HEAR THE CLOCK TICK_

  


BEGIN FLASHBACK:

INT. BRAKEBILLS SOUTH – DAY (FROM 04.11)

QUENTIN reassembles a broken Brakebills South mug as ALICE watches. It’s something he does so naturally.

_ALICE (CONTINUOUS AUDIO)_

_AND THINK OF YOU  
CAUGHT UP IN CIRCLES_

END FLASHBACK.

  


INT. PHYSICAL COTTAGE - CONTINUOUS

Alice places the Brakebills South mug she’s been clutching on the coffee table in the center.

ALICE (cont’d)

_CONFUSION IS NOTHING NEW_

Without looking up or even really shifting position at all, Julia joins in.

ALICE & JULIA

_FLASHBACK, WARM NIGHTS_

JULIA

_ALMOST LEFT BEHIND_

Margo, sipping whiskey and petting Eliot’s hair, stares at the mug, her eyes dangerously close to tears, but then she looks back at Eliot and lets her finger trace down his cheek. She joins in the singing.

ALICE, JULIA & MARGO

_SUITCASE OF MEMORIES_

Kady runs her finger over the edge of her whiskey glass before leaning forward and grabbing an untouched glass of cognac identical to one we’ve seen before.

MARGO

_TIME AFTER_

  


BEGIN FLASHBACK:

INT. JOSH’S PHYSICAL COTTAGE - DAY (FROM 03.11)

Quentin uses his party trick magic to fill a glass of cognac while they all try to think of a way out of Josh’s party house hell.

_ALICE & JULIA (CONTINUOUS AUDIO)_

_SOMETIMES YOU PICTURE ME  
I’M WALKING TOO FAR AHEAD_

END FLASHBACK.

  


INT. PHYSICAL COTTAGE - CONTINUOUS

Kady slides the glass into place next to the mug and it glows a reddish amber with the warm lights of the room.

JULIA, ALICE & KADY 

_YOU’RE CALLING TO ME, I CAN’T HEAR_

Penny 23 pulls an egg with a smiling face drawn on it in sharpie from his pocket. He rubs his thumb over the surface before stepping forward.

JULIA, ALICE & KADY

_WHAT YOU’VE SAID_

  


BEGIN FLASHBACK:

INT. KADY’S PENTHOUSE – DAY (FROM 04.08)

QUENTIN lays with an egg resting on his head. In fact, there are eggs strewn everywhere, absorbing all the dragon egg-crazy. PENNY, too, is cozied up to an egg with a smiling, resting face drawn on it. It’s a cleansing and calm moment for the first time in recent memory.

_PENNY 23, ALICE & JULIA (CONTINUOUS AUDIO)_

_THEN YOU SAY, GO SLOW_

END FLASHBACK.

  


INT. PHYSICAL COTTAGE - CONTINUOUS

Gingerly, Penny 23 sets the egg down on the table, the smile facing up, before returning to his seat next to Julia.

JULIA

_I FALL BEHIND_

JOSH, KADY & MARGO

_THE SECOND HAND UNWINDS_

Seeing the sentimentality from PENNY 40’s out-of-time doppleganger causes QUENTIN to give his underworld guide a sidelong glance. Despite their years of antagonizing each other, perhaps Quentin had misjudged him. They share a smile.

ALICE, JULIA, JOSH, KADY, PENNY 23 & MARGO

_IF YOU’RE LOST YOU CAN LOOK AND YOU WILL FIND ME_

JOSH

_TIME AFTER TIME_

ALICE, JULIA, JOSH, KADY, PENNY 23 & MARGO

_IF YOU FALL I WILL CATCH YOU, I’LL BE WAITING_

ALICE

_TIME AFTER TIME_

Margo produces Quentin’s crown from Fillory. Her eyes are glassy as she looks it over, rubbing her hands over it and picturing Quentin’s smiling face. Eliot leans forward and tears well over when he sees the crown.

ELIOT

_AFTER MY PICTURE FADES AND DARKNESS HAS  
TURNED TO GRAY_

  


BEGIN FLASHBACK:

EXT. FILLORIAN SHORELINE - DAY (FROM 02.01)

QUENTIN kneels before MARGO. After a lifetime of dreaming about it, Quentin was about to become an actual fucking King of Fillory. Margo, already bearing the crown of the High Queen, lays the simple crown over his head.

_ELIOT & JULIA (CONTINUOUS AUDIO)_

_WATCHING THROUGH WINDOWS  
YOU’RE WONDERING IF I’M OK_

PENNY, ELIOT and ALICE all look on fondly at the scene, understanding that of all of them, this moment probably means the most to their favorite super nerd.

END FLASHBACK.

  


INT. PHYSICAL COTTAGE - CONTINUOUS

Margo gently kisses the crown, gazing into its simple hammered texture one more time before placing it around the other items already on the table. She then resumes her post next to Eliot who is staring distantly towards the darkened windows.

ALICE / KADY

_SECRETS STOLEN FROM DEEP INSIDE_

JULIA

(echoing)

_FROM DEEP INSIDE_

MARGO & ALICE

_THE DRUM BEATS OUT OF TIME_

ELIOT, ALICE, JULIA, JOSH, KADY, PENNY 23 & MARGO

_IF YOU’RE LOST YOU CAN LOOK AND YOU WILL FIND ME_  
TIME AFTER TIME  
IF YOU FALL I WILL CATCH YOU, I’LL BE WAITING  
TIME AFTER TIME

QUENTIN and PENNY 40, observe this makeshift funeral from a distance as the music plays on quietly behind their conversation.

QUENTIN

Wow.

PENNY 40

Appreciate the level of sincere grief, dude. I seem to remember when I kicked it you laughing.

This makes Quentin laugh.

QUENTIN

(through laughing and crying)

I’m really sorry about that.

PENNY 40

It’s okay. I’ve met you.

They both soak in the scene for a moment longer.

PENNY 40

I know you’re still figuring it out, but I know you. You didn’t want to leave all that, did you?

QUENTIN

(looking directly from Julia to Eliot)

That wasn’t the plan...

Though Penny’s sincere attempt to comfort Quentin is heard, Quentin is suddenly unable to look away as ELIOT leans forward and produces a peach from his pocket.

  


BEGIN FLASHBACK:

INT. CASTLE WHITESPIRE – DAY (FROM 03.05)

QUENTIN reads a letter in his own handwriting that he doesn’t remember ever writing, but he’s beginning to. ELIOT, seated beside him in front of the remains of Margo’s wedding, breathes in the familiar scent of peaches that he can’t place, but then it comes to him as he takes a big, juicy bite of the fruit. Memories of a life they lived together wash over them as Quentin reads.

END FLASHBACK.

  


INT. PHYSICAL COTTAGE - CONTINUOUS

ELIOT takes a deep breath in to smell the peach before he urgently sets it on the table next to the crown. He’s aching in every way possible.

QUENTIN watches this, heartbroken all over again. PENNY 40 puts a hand on Quentin’s shoulder.

PENNY 40

It’s time to say goodbye.

QUENTIN

Just one last look.

ELIOT

_YOU SAID GO SLOW_  
I FALL BEHIND  
THE SECOND HAND UNWINDS

ELIOT, ALICE, JULIA, JOSH, KADY, PENNY 23 & MARGO

_IF YOU’RE LOST YOU CAN LOOK AND YOU WILL FIND ME_

JULIA

(echoing)

_YOU WILL FIND ME_

ALICE

_TIME AFTER TIME_

ELIOT, ALICE, JULIA, JOSH, KADY, PENNY 23 & MARGO

_IF YOU FALL I WILL CATCH YOU, I’LL BE WAITING_

KADY

(echoing)

_IF YOU FALL I WILL CATCH YOU_

JOSH

_TIME AFTER TIME_

ELIOT, ALICE, JULIA, JOSH, KADY, PENNY 23 & MARGO

_IF YOU’RE LOST YOU CAN LOOK AND YOU WILL FIND ME_

MARGO & ELIOT

_TIME AFTER TIME_

ALICE

(echoing)

_TIME AFTER TIME_

ELIOT, ALICE, JULIA, JOSH, KADY, PENNY 23 & MARGO

_IF YOU FALL I WILL CATCH YOU I WILL BE WAITING_

JULIA

_TIME AFTER TIME_

ELIOT, ALICE, JULIA & MARGO

_TIME AFTER TIME_

ELIOT & ALICE

_TIME AFTER TIME_

ELIOT

_TIME AFTER TIME_

PENNY 40 and QUENTIN walk off, leaving behind the funeral, Quentin’s found family, and his life.

BLACKOUT.

  


INT. SECRETS TAKEN TO THE GRAVE - TIMELESS

PENNY 40 works on something at his desk for a moment. QUENTIN has resumed his position in his chair.

QUENTIN

Are they going to be okay?

PENNY 40

Oh yeah. Once they reach here, just fine.

QUENTIN

No. Now. Up there.

PENNY 40

Oh? Up there?

  


INT. BRAKEBILLS LAB – DAY

PROFESSOR LIPSON lectures in front of a room full of students.

LIPSON

You will notice control is done with the ring finger positioning. If you watch- 

She does a simple levitation spell to a few shaped crystals. Where before, when magic was low, they barely struggled to lift from the plate, now the hover for a moment before flying around the room vigorously. Everyone ducks to avoid getting hit.

  


INT. DEAN FOGG’S OFFICE – DAY

DEAN FOGG leans over his globe, casting a locator spell, hoping to find new potential students for the school. The globe slowly dots with lights as it should, but then it nearly explodes with dots. There’s a big future ahead for magical students.

  


INT. NEW YORK HEDGE BLACK MARKET - DAY

A young woman, SOPHIE, walks down an unscrupulous looking hallway. It has bills posted with graffiti over the top of them. She rounds the corner to find a place that is mid-transformation. The plastered paper and spray paint are being taken down and the walls are being painted.

She enters through the main doors into what was the hedge black market. The room buzzes with activity. It looks more like a farmer’s market than the seat of trade for illicit magical items. There are families and young people who shop stalls which sell friendly-looking magical supplies. Featured among the stalls is a doorway with a book chute next to it labeled with the insignia of the Order of the Library of the Neitherlands. A smiling young man exits holding a book and slipping his Library card back into his wallet.

At the center of it all, where Kady had rallied the troops once before, a large group of hedges have gathered inside of a large white circle painted on the ground. Sophie approaches, sets down her bag to the side and joins the group. She finds a spot inside of the circle and places a river stone on the ground in front of her, just as others around her have already done.

At the head is KADY. She’s nearly glowing with contentment.

KADY

Okay everybody. We’re going to take this from the top.

(to someone in the back)

Renee, come in a little closer so you’re inside the wards.

A young man who was straddling the white line steps in and the wards fully engulf him.

Kady gets up in front of everyone and takes a deep breath before raising her hands, making familiar shapes with her hands.

KADY

Let’s refresh on Popper 25 before moving forward.

The whole group moves nearly in unison and, with varying degrees of success, practice the spell on the river stones.

_LIBRARIAN (PRE-LAP)_

_And the blood- It feels like we’re never going to get it all out._

  


INT. THE LIBRARY STACKS - TIMELESS

A Library CLEANER uses magic to remove blood stains from a wall left over from the Monsters’ attack.

ZELDA

Then we tear down and rebuild, which is probably long overdue.

Behind Zelda and the LIBRARIAN, bodies of fallen librarians are wheeled out. Through the stacks weaves SHEILA.

SHIELA

I got here as fast as I could.

The two women hug.

ZELDA

Thank you. There are so few librarians. Each is precious.

SHIELA

We’re lucky you’re still here to run this place.

ZELDA

Oh, no. No, I can’t do that.

LIBRARIAN

Your humility is charming, but this isn’t the time.

ZELDA

I know what I’m capable of. What I feel. It should not be me. I know exactly who we need, but I’m not sure that – We need to you go find someone, and do your very best to convince them to come and help us: Alice Quinn.

  


INT. SECRETS TAKEN TO THE GRAVE - TIMELESS

The exit interview continues. QUENTIN and PENNY 40 sit as Quentin absorbs all of the directions his friend’s paths are headed. He notices one that hasn’t been told yet.

QUENTIN

Eliot and Margo?

PENNY

Yeah. That one’s kinda funny.

QUENTIN

Funny haha or funny-

  


EXT. FILLORY FLOATING IN SPACE - TIMELESS

The world on the surface seems peaceful and serene, even with the smoldering ancient world burning beneath it still.

_QUENTIN (CONTINUOUS AUDIO)_

_-uh-oh?_

_ELIOT (PRE-LAP)_

_God this feels so good._

  


EXT. FILLORIAN FOREST – DAY

MARGO, dressed to the nines, and ELIOT, still dressed in funeral black, walk through Fillory together.

MARGO

It sure does.

She’s trying to lift his very dower spirits. It’s been a long year for him.

MARGO

Okay. Let’s see what the what with getting unbanished, my throne back, and grabbing Josh. I want to try “the Mermaid”.

He gives her a questioning eyebrow quirk.

ELIOT

“The Mermaid”?

MARGO

You know… Girl on top, fish on the bottom.

When he normally would have fully laughed, he winces instead. Eliot falls silent as they continue on their path.

MARGO

I’m sorry.

ELIOT

It’s okay. It’s gonna be weird for a little while, so we’re just gonna have to-

Something catches both of their attention.

ELIOT

Margo?

We reverse to see Castle Whitespire, overgrown with spires topped with spinning orbs. It’s at least quadrupled in size since the last time we saw it. Both of them stand staring, a little dumb-struck by the sight.

MARGO

The fuck did they do to my castle?

A little further up the path, a few farmers transporting pumpkins are headed their way. The two look to see who’s coming, hoping they also bring answers with them.

ELIOT

Uh, pardon me, sir. Crazy question, but, uh, Fillory is still ruled by acting High King Fen, right?

FARMER WITH PUMPKINS

If this is some kind of loyalty test-

ELIOT

Oh, no, no. We’ve just been away for a while.

FARMER WITH PUMPKINS

The Dark King reigns. Glory to his rule. High King Fen and Josh of Fresh Prince were overthrown three hundred years ago. The gods curse them both. Have a good day.

The strange troupe of farmers leaves in a hurry to be away from these potential dangers. Margo and Eliot stand very confused as they are left to figure out what is happening in Fillory.

  


INT. SECRETS TAKEN TO THE GRAVE - TIMELESS

Listening with rapt attention, QUENTIN digs for all the answers he needs from PENNY 40.

QUENTIN

The one that I’m the most worried about is Julia.

PENNY 40

I know.

QUENTIN

She’s fought so hard for magic-

PENNY 40

She’s been in a weird place. Then she comes to the end of all this. And magic-

QUENTIN

Comes from pain.

  


INT. PHYSICAL COTTAGE - NIGHT

JULIA picks up an empty whiskey glass. She's got some other empty glasses and bottles under her arm. She silently takes the things into the kitchen and returns for another round. 

She gets to the coffee table and looks at the makeshift memorial. 

Feeling weak, she drops down to her knees, blank-faced. 

JULIA 

Why'd you go, Q? 

She touches the mug and the Brakebills diploma with trembling fingers. Her eyes tear up.

JULIA

You said “see you soon”. You were supposed to come back. 

She squeezes her eyes shut and tears spill over. 

JULIA 

And when we were kids and you went to the hospital you promised me- you promised you'd always come back. 

She sobs. 

JULIA

Why didn't you come back? 

She leans back, catching her breath and reaches into her pocket. The power of this sorrow sags her body. 

She pulls out a deck of Quentin’s cards, but her shaking hands lose grip. The cards spill from her fingers.

JULIA

Shit.

The cards hit the table and spray up like a fountain. They float up, just like they did for Quentin during his entrance exam. They hang in the air before her. Julia rises to her feet in wonder.

JULIA

Q, are you doing this?

Then, purely driven by instinct, she moves her hand and the cards begin to swirl in response.

JULIA

Holy shit. I’m doing this.

Still drenched in tears, she watches in awe as magic proves that it is not gone from her. The cards file back into her hand in an orderly fashion. That magic is hers now. The King of Hearts sits neatly on the top, staring back at her.

Behind her, PENNY 23 has approached. He watches in wonder as well. She turns, still in shock.

JULIA

Did you-Did you just see that? I-

PENNY 23

(smiling)

Yeah. So, what are you going to do with it?

  


INT. UNDERWORLD METRO DEPOT - TIMELESS

PENNY 40 guides QUENTIN into an open, dimly lit room. The whole space is dark except for a panel of lights overhead.

QUENTIN

What happens next?

PENNY 40

Learn to love the mysteries, man.

QUENTIN

Can I ask you something?

PENNY 40

Yes, I’m nicer.

Quentin laughs, but there’s a tinge of nervousness and despair that lingers in it.

PENNY 40

All that stuff that we think protects us or motivates us or scares us up there – here it all just falls away. You’re finally just – you. You’ll see.

As Quentin walks ahead, observing the room, Penny produces something from his pocket and extends it to Quentin. It’s an Underworld Metro Card. Hesitantly, Quentin takes it from Penny.

QUENTIN

What if I don’t want it to all fall away?

Behind Quentin, an empty doorway has appeared. Quentin sees it and feels that things are all about to change. He steps forward, but stops and turns to face his old friend.

PENNY 40

What?

QUENTIN

I’ve spent my whole life trying to- trying to shut up the part of me that has been telling me that I’m- that I’m not enough. That I’ll never _be_ enough. Like, seriously, it’s _all_ I did for weeks and months and maybe even years of my life. And it sucked. And it hurt me and I hurt other people because of it. And-and I didn’t ever really get it right, but I- I always _tried_. This?

(he holds up the Metro card)

If I thought before that I might have killed myself- this just feels like giving up and doing it all over again.

PENNY 40

Hey man, its okay. It’s really not like that at all. It’s peaceful.

QUENTIN

That’s fucking _worse_. Don’t you get that? I’ve been down here before. I know that this place is _full_ of people that I want to see again. People I never said goodbye to. And what? I’m supposed to just go? What happens when Julia or Eliot or _any_ of my friends die and they get here and I’m just _gone_? What was the point of all that if I just disappear now? No! No, I can’t. I won’t.

PENNY 40

Look, I can’t make you go.

With a large smile, Penny approaches Quentin and holds out his hand.

PENNY 40

No one is going to force you out. If you’re sure this is what you want...

Quentin takes a long look at the doorway that seems to lead to nowhere, feeling the pull of what was promised to be a peaceful afterlife, then back at the Metro card. It’s not his time yet. He hands it back to Penny, who puts the card back into his pocket promptly. When Quentin looks back, the door disappears. With his face still wet with tears, he looks to Penny, who motions for them to go back the way they came and the two of them slowly walk back, but Quentin lingers at the doorway out for just a moment as the lights go out. Just before the last light dims, he exits the Metro Station and goes back into the Underworld.

FADE TO BLACK.

  


END OF 04.14.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A note on music:** The cover of "Time After Time" that inspired the scene is by Megan Davies, Jaclyn Davies and Boyce Avenue on YouTube.
> 
> Special thanks to our amazing beta readers:  
> corrielle  
> ʞk  
> lizard-eliot  
> LabyrinthBiker
> 
> And also special thanks to the people who had to hear us rambling about this project from its genesis:  
> tempest  
> my mom


End file.
